The present invention relates to a driver control input device for providing steering, acceleration and braking signals in a drive-by-wire system.
The implementation of drive-by-wire technology in the automotive industry (e.g. steer-by-wire, brake-by-wire, throttle-by-wire, shift-by-wire, etc.) is a result of continuing efforts to reduce cost, increase reliability, and reduce weight.
In drive-by-wire systems, mechanical devices with linkages and mechanical connections are being replaced with sensors, actuators and electronics. For example, in a conventional steering system, which consists of a steering wheel, a steering column, a power assisted rack and pinion system, and tie rods, the driver turns a steering wheel which, through the various mechanical components, causes the road wheels of the vehicle to turn. In a steer-by-wire system, a number of the mechanical components between the steering wheel and the road wheels of the vehicle are replaced with a sensor at the steering wheel and both sensors and actuators at the road wheels. In a steer-by-wire system, the rotation of the steering wheel is measured by the sensor. This rotation measurement is processed by the electronics to generate command signals for the actuators to turn the road wheels.
Drive-by-wire modules may reduce assembly time and cost and result in an improved driver interface because the elimination of mechanical connections to the steering column give engineers more flexibility in designing the driver interface with regard to location, type and performance. Vehicle designers will also have more flexibility in the placement of hardware under the hood and in the interior to support alternative power trains, enhanced styling, and improved interior functionality.
Without a steering column, there is no need to provide an adjustable seat, so seat content may be reduced. The absence of the steering column may also enable integrated vehicle stability control systems, collision avoidance systems, and automated driving systems.
Drive-by-wire technology may also increase packaging flexibility, simplify assembly, enable tunable steering feel, and advanced vehicle control.
A vehicle driver control input device in accordance with the invention is provided for use in a vehicle drive-by-wire system for steering, accelerating and braking a vehicle. The invention also contemplates the use of the driver control input device in a driving simulator, aircraft, video game, etc.
Advantageously, the driver control input device includes left and right control posts each having a hand grip. The control posts are movable forwardly and rearwardly and are sufficiently linked together such that forward movement of one control post will result in an equal and opposite rearward movement of the other control post to facilitate sending non-mechanical steering signals to a steer-by-wire system to which the control input device is attached.
Preferably, at least one of the hand grips on the left and right control posts includes an accelerator demand input mechanism to facilitate sending acceleration signals to an energy conversion system.
Also, preferably at least one of the hand grips includes a braking demand input mechanism to facilitate sending braking signals to a brake-by-wire system.
The left and right control posts may be pivotally mounted for pivotal movement in the forward and rearward directions, and operatively engaged with a transducer to convert the pivotal movement into steering signals. Alternatively, the control posts may be slidably mounted for sliding movement along first and second tracks in the forward and rearward directions, and operatively engaged with a transducer to convert the sliding movement into steering signals.
The accelerator demand input mechanism may include an accelerator button positioned on an upper portion of the hand grips. The braking demand input mechanism may include a braking button positioned on a forward portion of the hand grips. These buttons may be replaced by levers, compression sensors, etc., and may be positioned anywhere on the hand grips. For example, the accelerator buttons may be positioned for operation by a user""s thumb.
Preferably, a driver""s seat is positioned between the left and right control posts for driving a vehicle to which the driver control input device is attached.
The magnitude of vehicle braking or acceleration signals may be relative to the force applied to the braking or acceleration button or lever. Preferably, when a desired speed is achieved, the accelerator buttons may be released, and the vehicle""s speed will be maintained, such as by cruise control. In other words, the vehicle would maintain a steady speed unless acceleration or braking signals are being sent by a driver.
The brake actuation buttons or acceleration buttons may be linked together such that depressing either brake button or acceleration button, left or right, will brake or accelerate the vehicle. Active force feedback is also utilized to simulate vehicle dynamic conditions and enhance driving performance.
Preferably, the hand grips are fully adjustable to optimize user comfort.
The above objects, features and advantages, and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best modes for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.